ShinOki
by Fine-June
Summary: Cuando Shinsaku intenta pasar tiempo alejado del estruendo de sus compañeros, su plan es arruinado por Soji, quien busca fastidiarlo a como de lugar. ¿Pero realmente podrá acabar con la poca paciencia de Shinsaku? Shonen-ai.


Shinsaku suspiraba por segunda o tercera vez, inconscientemente. Había decidido tomarse un respiro del ruido que había en casa. Mejor dicho, de los gritos entusiastas de Ryoma.

Pero parecía atraer molestias sin quererlo.

Descansaba en un paraje a las afueras, recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra que éste hacía.

No habían pasado siquiera veinte minutos cuando escuchó una vocecilla a sus espaldas.

—Cindy-kun.

No era Ryoma, aunque habría preferido que así fuese. Era aquella otra molestia de la que había querido descansar.

Rodó los ojos hasta encontrar su mirada con la de Souji, que tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro que tanto le fastidiaba.

—Ohh~, encontraste un lugar agradable, ¿eh? —dijo con tono burlón, sentándose al lado de Shinsaku.

—Tsk —siseó como respuesta.

Había llegado primero y no era su intención irse. Cerró los ojos, con la firme intención de ignorar al recién llegado.

— ¿Ehh~? ¿Harás de cuenta que no estoy aquí? —preguntó Souji al ver su reacción, fingiendo sentirse lastimado.

Recibió otro siseo como respuesta. Cubrió su sonrisa burlona con su mano. Le encantaba molestar a "Megane-kun", pero había algo en Shinsaku que hacía querer incomodarlo.

Con un movimiento sutil, acercó su cuerpo al de Shinsaku, casi rozando su hombro derecho.

Shinsaku notó el acercamiento pero su plan de hacer como si Souji no existiera, se iría al diablo si mostraba molestia.

"Ignóralo y quizás se canse y se vaya", pensó.

Souji pudo ver cómo Shinsaku fruncía el entrecejo. Intentaba ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía evitar mostrar lo incómodo que se sentía, aunque fuera sin darse cuenta.

Pegó su hombro izquierdo a Shinsaku, usándolo como poste de reposo, intentando hacer enfadar al otro.

Shinsaku giró la cabeza al lado contrario, pero Okita no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Con su índice derecho picoteó la mejilla de Shinsaku, esperando una reacción de éste.

—No eres nada divertido, Cindy —habló con decepción, haciendo un puchero.

Shinsaku sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso contra la pequeña molestia.

—Ahh~ ¿Sonríes porque piensas que ganaste, Cindy? —acto seguido, estiró el brazo que había estado reposando en el hombro de Shinsaku, tomando con su mano la de su acompañante.

Entrelazó los dedos con un sutil movimiento, apretando ligeramente.

—Parece como si estuviéramos en una cita, ¿eh? —preguntó con esa vocecilla burlona que tanto molestaba al otro.

Shinsaku no se rendiría ante una provocación como esa, pero sí que se sentía incómodo. Un cosquilleo recorría su brazo derecho desde la punta de los dedos hasta su rostro.

El guante de Souji se sentía extraño al contacto con la piel. El pensamiento fugaz de cómo se sentiría la piel de Souji en lugar de la áspera tela, recorrió su cabeza.

Había tenido contacto con las manos de sus compañeros en varias ocasiones al término de las presentaciones, pero nunca la de Souji. Quizás por la actitud repelente que éste tenía, o por el simple hecho de que era un tipo fastidioso.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado sujetando su mano por más tiempo del que habría querido.

Por la cien de Souji comenzaban a brotar pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Pensó que Shinsaku apartaría de un golpe su mano al momento de tomarla. Llevaban tanto tiempo tomados de la mano que el soltarla de pronto ya no era más una opción.

Sintió cómo su garganta se secaba. Cualquier comentario sarcástico que había pensado hacer, no salía de su boca por más que lo intentaba.

Su cuello estaba rígido por la tensión. Con esfuerzo, lo giró para ver qué clase de expresión tendría Shinsaku. Probablemente una sonrisa que pretendía hacer burla de su situación.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando pudo observar la expresión calmada de "Cindy", mirando el paisaje, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

— ¡Cindy, Sochin! —se escuchó en la cercanía. Ambos pudieron ver cómo Ryoma agitaba su mano y los saludaba a ambos con una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Uh…? —mientras se acercaba a ellos, notó lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Sonrió con más fuerza y exclamó lo alegre que estaba de que por fin empezaran a llevarse bien.

Souji fue el primero en romper el contacto. A Shinsaku no pareció importarle.

— Ryoma idiota. Te dije que quería relajarme un poco. ¿Por qué tendrías que buscarme? —siseó Shinsaku.

—Hijizo dijo algo sobre las responsabilidades del Vice-Capitán y me envió a buscar a Sochin. No sabía que estaban juntos. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó inocentemente, con la curiosidad de un niño.

Souji estaba a punto de abrir la boca para inventar una excusa que no involucrara el que había buscado a Shinsaku para molestarle.

—Teníamos una cita —respondió Shinsaku, volteando a ver a Souji, como si quisiera que éste confirmara sus palabras.

—Ya quisieras —fue la respuesta improvisada de Souji. Se alejó dando zancadas, dejando atrás a los otros dos.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué Sochin está tan enfadado? —preguntó Ryoma a Shinsaku, quien sonreía triunfante ésta vez.

—Porque no puede aguantar el tipo de bromas pesadas que él hace —dijo a un ahora más confundido Ryoma.

Ambos siguieron el paso a Souji, quien se había adelantado un tanto.

Quizás Shinsaku no había pasado la tarde relajante que había querido, pero sí que se sentía más animado.

Deseó internamente que Okita no perdiera interés en fastidiarlo, al menos no en un futuro cercano.


End file.
